Love Potion
by seasprite15
Summary: In desperation Kagome buys a love potion for Inuyasha, but it all goes horribly wrong when Miroku drinks it, or is it not so bad?


Love Potion

summery:In desperation Kagome buys a love potion for Inuyasha, but it all goes horribly wrong when Miroku drinks it, or is it not so bad?

Kagome was desperate. She had tried everything she, her mom, and friends could think of to get Inuyasha to open up. Even point blank telling him that she loved him, and still no real answer from him. She even tried self help and psychology books on the matter but still nothing.

But last week while passing through a loud market, their group was buying all their traveling needs, Kagome who had been extremely mopey, went off by herself. She wandered down alleys and searched the black market stalls, she did not need to really be afraid of the people there, her powers and skill was all she needed.

Deciding she had walked long enough, she started to head back in the direction of the main street, where their inn was. About half way back she noticed that some men were following her, not wanting to attract more attention she ducked around a corner, jogged through that short alley, then turned left. Kagome knew that most people when looking went right, but still not sure she ducked into the nearest stall.

Immediately, someone was next to her, a decrepit old lady with really bad breath. "Oh my deary, looking for true love? I can see that you have been crying… who was that one who made you cry? Want to make them love you again? Or curse them instead? Or rather, an aphrodisiac to help your relationship along.." She said it all fast, Kagome taken off guard took a second to process the information, and she was shocked.

Kagome needed to change the subject, "uh, I'm sorry I just needed to hide from some bad looking guys, I will leave in just a minute." but the old lady didn't stop. "Oh no my child stay, stay, come with me and talk to Granny about your woes." Even though the lady was repulsive, she was very soothing and persuasive, Kagome allowed her to lead them into the back of the stall.

"So why have you been crying deary? Would you like some tea?" Kagome sat on the little weathered stool, She knew that telling this old woman real details would get unwanted attention. But she really wanted some advice, and the little old lady had been around the block, a few times. "Well um.. There's this boy I really like, and I've tried everything to get him to fall in love with me, but he won't. I love him very much, and we have been traveling together for over a year with our band of…. Performers." Kagome congratulated herself for her great cover.

The old lady seemed interested, "have you tried telling him your feelings? Kagome sighed, "Yes, but he blamed it on my moon cycle and told me to stop being silly." The old woman did not look thwarted, "how about seducing him?", she said without a bit of shame. Kagome looked down and blushed, but told her the truth, for she had. "Y-yeah, but every time I try we never get pass one simple kiss before he runs off, then after he will not talk to me for a week!" Kagome was panting, so caught up in the emotions she was feeling. The old lady smiled, "well deary, I have just the thing to help you, first take him by surprise, it seems gentle persuasion is not going well. Second, a small love potion, it smells sugary and sweet like candy and is slightly sour to drink, but it will have your man craving all your attention."

Kagome perked up, that's what she wanted, just a little of Inuyasha's attention. "The potion will make him love you, but you need to cultivate this love, for if you are not in true love, then the potion will fade and everything will go back to the way it was before, leaving your heart for the worst." Kagome appreciated that the lady warned her. Kagome thought about the consequences, and decided that they didn't matter because this was her last chance at Inuyasha, so she would be stuck in the same situation anyway.

Kagome nodded, the old lady broke into a grin, "The potion will cost you three silver pieces." Kagome gave them up readily, if the potion worked it was worth her weight in gold.

But before the lady would hand it to her, she looked Kagome in the eyes and said very seriously, "I need to warn you, this is a very powerful aphrodisiac too, when he takes it he will hunt you down and take you, you will not be able to deny his lust, for the potion will work on you too, as soon as he touches you."

Kagome's excitement went down a little, if she used this potion she would most definitely lose her virginity also. She thought of the few kisses he gave her, she wanted to go further, but…

Kagome was surprised out of her reverie, when the little old lady snatched her left hand up then grabbed her ring finger, and shoved it on to the open rim of the little bottle. Instantly Kagome felt a sharp pain, she gasped. The lady held her finger above the rim of the small bottle, a single drop of blood fell in, and her finger was released. The little old woman smiled and corked the bottle, then shook it up.

Kagome still sucking on her finger, potion in the other hand, the lady shoved her out of the little stall with a "Thank you Deary, have a nice life!" cackling.

Kagome found her way back to the inn with no mishaps along the way, through the next week she was alternately joyous and stressed and frustrated. She didn't know if she wanted to lose her virginity yet, but she wanted Inuyasha. She absolutely loved him and wanted to try the potion. But she couldn't decide how to give it to him.

The next week…

Kagome had finally decided how to give him the potion, it was simple. They were traveling through the woods as usual now, and they were staying there a couple of nights, in the clearing with a stump. During the middle of the day, everyone spread out to do individual things. Shippou play, Kagome homework, Inuyasha hunt, Miroku meditate, and Sango train. Kagome put the love potion sitting on the stump, out in the open, with a little note that said "Inuyasha, a new candy just for you." She knew the others would respect this, and Inuyasha would gobble the "candy" up quick.

Kagome found a bush in a direct line of sight from the stump, the bush was slightly see through, so she could monitor the potion. She grabbed her homework, not wasting time just sitting behind a bush. If questioned, she wanted privacy. She was excited, and was sure she did half her math problems wrong.

Shippou appeared, he walked over to her stuff, finding a water bottle downed half of it, that's when he saw the bottle, he slowly walked over to it, looking around for a trick. Then he read the little note tied to the neck of the bottle pouted the walked back to Kagome's bag. He proceeded to rifle around until he found some poky, then skipped merrily back to where he'd come from.

Next was Sango, she walked in sweaty but seemingly happy from her exercise, she looked at the bottle curious, read the note then shook her head. Sango then grabbed her washing things and her kimono, and off she went to the creek nearby. Since it was summer, the cool creek felt great.

An hour went by, and Kagome had finished her homework, and was bored and sleepy. She closed her eyes and snoozed. But a rustling in the bushes woke her up quickly, her heart in her throat, all Kagome could do was stay quiet and not move. The rustling got closer, her heart hammered, she started calculating how fast she could run into the clearing and get her bow, before being rush attacked. Finally she could see what was making all the noise, Miroku stepping out of the bushes.

Kagome calmed down, but now she had a new problem, she didn't want to pop out of the bushes and scare him, he tended to throw his staff, and boy did that hurt. So she watched him through the bushes. Kagome started to feel uncomfortable, earlier she didn't mind spying on her friends, but she knew what Miroku would think if he found her in the bushes, something dirty.

Kagome watched him intently, as he walked around camp, then picked up his staff again. In one fluid motion he stripped off his robe top, leaving his upper body bare. Kagome was surprised, and blushed secretly, she hoped that he didn't take the rest off, but a little of her wished he would.

Miroku started stretching, preparing to practice with his staff, he went through a few routines but seemed to lose enthusiasm. He started to just wave the staff to and fro, and that's when he saw the little bottle. He walked over to it, bending at the waist and picked it up. As he read the little note Kagome was trying to decide if she should stop him now or wait, she was sure he would put it down.

But is seemed that in a blink of Kagome's eye, Miroku downed the liquid in one gulp. Kagome was flabbergasted, Miroku had just drank the love potion that was meant for Inuyasha! And in Kami knew how long, the powerful aphrodisiac will go into effect, and he would find her.

Kagome had always thought about her first time being with Inuyasha, it had never occurred to her that the perverted monk could be a candidate, even a surprise one. Kagome thought about what it would be like, to have those wondering hands smooth onto more sensitive places, and those violet eyes stare into her as they…

She was flushed, her body warmer than before, Kagome felt both guilty and excited. Her eyes strayed back to Miroku, who looked energized, practicing his staff and movements, he had worked up a slight sweat, just enough to see the skin shine. Kagome licked her lips, hand trailing over her breast, she jerked from the sensation. Looking at her hand like it just appeared there, she put it down and shook her head. She was not going to think about Miroku that way. Back to business.

Maybe she could stop this, explain to Miroku what he drank, but then he'd tell Inuyasha, or blackmail her. Or she could tell Inuyasha what happened, and they could restrain Miroku, but Inuyasha would probably hurt him. If Kagome told Sango maybe she'd think it was some kind of set up to get to Miroku. Or maybe Kagome could go through the well, but what if he came through? Or if it somehow hurt him or something?

Or maybe she could just find someplace isolated and wait for him to come to her, the old lady did say he would hunt her down. Then explain to him what she did, and talk him out of it, or… or… or, let IT happen, then both promise to never to talk about it again. It would solve her virginity problem, and keep this all secret, she really didn't want the others to know. No, No Kagome couldn't do that, it was bad.

Sex was the last resort, or so Kagome told herself. Now how to get out of this awkward situation behind the bush, and somehow leave without causing a big scene. Hmm… what would Kagome be doing in the bushes? Of course! Peeing! And how to get away with leaving for a night, unattended? Kagome thought of the few times during the weeks she'd been there when she was alone, besides potty breaks, and picking flowers she wasn't ever really alone. Oh! Herbs. Some herbs can be picked only at night, and she knew of an herb that grew only at the foot of the mountains a few miles from this clearing. Even though she had a full stock, they wouldn't know that, she could go without making too big of a fuss, saying she would be home by morning, by then the potion would have worked.

Kagome took a deep breath, and kept low, then rustled her bushes a little and zipped up her pants loudly. After another moment of silence, she stood up slowly. Miroku was in a defensive stance, still on alert. But as soon as he recognized her he relaxed and smiled, "Kagome I didn't know were there." She blushed from her earlier thoughts returning, and tried not to stare at his chest, or abs, or… stuff. "I didn't want anyone to know." Walking past him to ruffle in her bag. Miroku just looked confused, wondering why she was blushing when he hadn't said anything even slightly sexual to her.

Kagome started picking up her things from around the campsite, Miroku just watched her, panting a little from his exercise. Just as Miroku figured out she was intending to leave, she said shyly, "Miroku, could you tell Inuyasha that there is an herb I am low on, and that it grows close to here but can only be picked at night. So I am going to fetch it, I will be back by morning, and don't worry I will put up a good barrier before going to sleep." She felt really bad for Miroku, the potion will be a complete surprise, and before that he will have to deal with Inuyasha's wrath, he was in for a tough night. So before he could even respond she put a finger to his lips, she gave him apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Then kissed him strait on the lips, as much to distract him as just because she wanted to. If all went wrong then he'd get way more than just a kiss tonight.

Miroku just stood dazed, Kagome had never kissed him, heck she rarely kissed Inuyasha when he would let her. Her lips were warm and soft, her breath tasted like the mint and chocolate candy she ate earlier, he had had some, but it tasted better with her. He couldn't help but know she would be alone, in the moonlight, naked. Wait, he shook his head, he knew she wasn't really going to be naked, and he really didn't need to keep up that direction of thought. Especially with Inuyasha coming this way, Miroku tensed up knowing there was going to be a lot of yelling in just a minute or two.

He couldn't believe he just let her slip by him, without letting Inuyasha know about it at least. Even he began to worry for her safety, a night in demon infested woods, alone. Kagome, Miroku knew he definitely deserved a yelling at.

Just then Inuyasha bust through the bushes, looking around expectantly, then zoning in on Miroku. "Where the fucks Kagome?" Miroku just stared at the hanyou stupidly, "I, uh, she, uh…let me explain."

As soon as Kagome left the clearing she started for her destination at a steady jog, she knew that if Inuyasha found she was gone too soon and started looking for her that she wouldn't get far walking.

But even though her endurance had gotten better since coming to the feudal era, she couldn't go on for hours, but jogged and walked intermediately. Her stupid heavy backpack and her bow making rough going, but she couldn't just leave without them, what if she needed something?

Kagome panted as she worked her way up the slope of the mountain, she wasn't high enough for that herb yet, another hours of walking. Last time she picked herbs here she had discovered a small cave, the crack in the mountain just big enough for humans to pass through, but inside was large enough for 10 people to sleep comfortably. It was the perfect cave, easily protected with a small barrier, can sleep many people, gets enough air so that she could light a fire and not burn too much oxygen, and still heat the whole cave.

Kagome got to the cave, the sun finally going down, throwing down her bag and bow, grabbing a big branch she used it to sweep the cave of debris. Then she collected dry wood, and made a fire in the cave, bringing her stuff inside. She made herself at home and set out her sleeping bag, making the barrier at the entrance. She knew that Miroku could just walk right through the barrier, but no one else could.

Now that she could relax a little Kagome felt ravenous, so she found a nearby stream that flowed down the mountain, and caught some fish and cooked it on the fire. She also decided that she felt way too dirty from the hike up here, and grabbed her cleaning supplies and found a deeper pool a little farther down the mountain. It was close enough that she could easily run back to the cave if need be.

The pool was cool and Kagome took her time washing, slowing relaxing from the turbulence of the day, calming her apprehension of the soon to be… something… with Miroku. Tension had been gripping her mind and body all day, her stomach had been cramping with stress. Kagome slowly let that go, knowing that what was going to happen was going to happen whether or not she freaked out, it wouldn't change anything. So she washed her hair and body thoroughly, took time to dry off completely and walked back to camp. Kagome wasn't sure what to wear for pajamas, since he will be trying to have sex with her should she wear her tiny shorts and spaghetti strap? Or wear baggy clothes so not to encourage him? She didn't know which one was more acceptable. So she went with tiny shorts and a sweat shirt. Another hour went by, Kagome had started sewing up her clothes that had gotten ripped or torn. Two hours later Kagome was sprawled out on her sleeping bag reading her favorite love story novel, when she heard a rustle outside, she sat up.

Kagome sat listening carefully, waiting to hear another sound, and there was, a shuffling noise getting closer. Kagome could tell that there was something searching the area, zigzagging slowly making its way towards her. She stilled, concentrating, waiting to hear it closer, so she could tell if it was on two or four legs. It got closer and closer to her cave, then Kagome heard a four step gait, it was an animal! She let her miko powers flare, and also felt demon!

She was almost sure that a demon wouldn't get through her barrier, but still… It got close enough that she could see it, it was a fox demon, only the size of a wolf! It growled at the light and Kagome, it looked really fearsome. Kagome just sat and stared at it trying to look harmless, but still it got more and more aggressive, growling louder. She put more energy into her barrier, that mad it crouch, springing to attack. Then it pounced, smashing its head into the barrier full on, the energy bounced it back, also singing the fur on its head. It got back up and ran at it again and again.

Kagome didn't know what to do, her wall still stood but it just kept running at it over and over. She couldn't just let this go on could she? Just then she heard another rustle nearby, it was coming fast towards her, then her ears caught the sound of the jingle of Miroku's staff. But the fox demon just kept running at the barrier taking no heed of the monk that walked up behind him. Kagome saw the flash of metal in the night, and the thump of flesh being hit. Three strikes and the demon never saw what hit him, another flash of white and he laid a sutra to purify it completely.

Miroku stood still staring at where the fox's body had laid, Kagome wanted to know what he was thinking. Then slowly looked up to stare into her eyes, there was a little blood splatter on his cheek. His eyes looked feral, and Kagome was prey, her heart fluttered with a little fear and excitement. He slowly walked towards her, not even flinching for the barrier, he came to stand above her, just looking into her eyes. She craned her neck to look up at him, he looked hungry, she had a feeling he wanted to devour her.

She gasped, her heart beat faster, he went onto his knees in front of her. She realized he was at her feet and closed her legs so she stopped almost flashing him. "Kagome, I, I pulse with a yearning for you, I can't explain it, I want you, to look at you, feel you," his voice breathy his hands swept over her shins to her knees. "Taste you, oh, Kagome I don't know what I should do, tell me you won't deny me of yourself, of your sweet sweet self." He slid out of his robe, leaving his hakama, he folded his body over her legs, his arms laying over her stomach. Kagome didn't know what to do, he wasn't being forceful or even aggressive, so she shouldn't act defensive should she?

Kagome looked down at him and felt pity and guilt, she didn't even want to know what Miroku must be feeling. "I'm so sorry Miroku. The candy, it was a love potion I was going to give Inuyasha, but you drank it, I should have been more careful." She leaned over, he laid further on her lap, she snatched his robe and wiped the blood off his cheek. He looked up, and moved putting his face into the crook of her neck, and wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome was paralyzed, did she put her arms around him, would that encourage him, should she encourage him. She just stayed still, rigid, confused. Her knees didn't want to hold his weight anymore and she slowly parted them, his body laid on hers. She realized that his hips pressed against her most intimate parts, she blushed. How did she get herself in these kind of situations?

He moved his head, lips brushed against her neck, right under the shell of her ear, hot breath escaped and made her shiver. "Kagome, your irresistible, and I don't mind, whatever happens." Kagome's face showed shock, although he couldn't see it. "B-but the potion, I don't w-want to take advantage of you, it's like you can't help yourself." After a quiet minute he replied. "Mhm, Since the first time I met you I wanted you to take advantage of me." He started running his lips up and down her neck, her pulse jumped again. "And Inuyasha was always in the way making sure I never get to close to you, and even though I like Sango she is so depressing." As he said these things his other hand came up to tangle in her hair, Kagome had to take all his weight so she was unable to brush him off. "Kagome, you always know how to make me smile, and laugh, you never scorn me for being me, or get angry at me, I notice your cute little blushes. Kagome, I just want to sink into you." And with that he opened his mouth to gently suck and bite on her neck, pulling his body up, sliding against her. Kagome's eyes slid shut, her head rolled back, and she gasped. He bowed over her, returning to look into her eyes, "I'm going to do to you what I've dreamed of for years." He folded his arm around the back of her and held up her weight, she let him and he laid her down softly.

He hovered above her, Kagome looked scared, wants conflicting. "But how do I betray Inuyasha?" Miroku just smiled, "He's never but just kissed you, always keeping you stringing along, but three years and he's never made a move. That's selfish Kagome, and he doesn't own you." He settled against her, she moved her arms around him smoothing hands over the muscles on his back.

He lowered his face to hers, hovering lip over lip, eyes boring into hers. Kagome tilted her chin up just enough to touch her lips to his. He sighed against her sagging, trapping her under his weight. They kissed, exploringly, one hand in her hair, and one on her hip. He pulled away after several minutes, "I want to see you naked, help me." He ordered her and she wanted to obey, they sat up and he pulled off her shirt, she undid her bra shrugging out of it and baring her breasts for him. He paused there, bending down, to massage them, he sighed happily. He laid her back down, she undid the buttons on the side of her skirt, he slid it off of her. He ran his hands down from her shoulder to thigh, fingers prancing over the waistband of her panties. He kissed her, running his thumb along the edge of cloth on the inside of her thigh. She gasped moving her hips up for better contact.

He hooked a finger around the cloth between her legs, moved up and down brushing her lips lightly. She made a little arch against his, a protesting noise fell from her lips. But he knew she wasn't protesting, and he didn't stop teasing her. Finally she pulled away looking at him, "please, Miroku, please."

That was what he wanted, now it was completely mutual, her asking, encouraging him. He pushed his hips into hers letting her feel him hard against her, she made a little surprise noise, but then pushed back against him. He eased off her panties, then ran his hands over her legs.

Kagome openly stared at the tent in his pants, eager with only a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked up into his eyes shyly, "take them off", she whispered, and he hurried to obey. Now he was naked except for the sleeve on his left hand, his hard on the crowning glory of his body, Kagome watched it bob as he moved. He sat a little farther from her now, his legs bent under him.  
Kagome didn't miss a beat, she crawled over to him her knees straddling his, kneeling, her nipples came at eye level to him, her hand trailed down his chest, she stopped at his hip. "I wanna touch it," she asked huskily. He let his breath out slowly and nodded. She wrapped her hand around the base of him, firmly but softly squeezed, she stroked up, and he sighed. She kept stroking slowly, but his hard on wasn't going anywhere. She took two hands placed them perpendicular to his length, but parallel together, holding him between. She rolled her hands moving just the extra skin, she closed her eyes and put her head back, she murmured breathily, "It feels so good, soft and hard.." She looked back up at him, never breaking eye contact, Kagome bent down lower and lower, laid her cheek against it. She watched for his reaction hoping for approval, and she got it, he looked star struck.

She slipped her lips over his head, then down a little more, he tasted really salty and a bit acrid from the hard day, but soon her own saliva took it away. She sucked lightly at first then a bit stronger, he gasped for her. She slid down a bit more, taking more of the length of him in, she slowly rose off. Kagome explored this new toy with her mouth, finding all the little ridges, bumps, she took only his head in her mouth sucking, applying more pressure with her tongue, dancing it over the tip.

She started, pumping her head, slow then faster, Miroku collapsed a soft groan escaped his lips, she kept on. His hips twitched rising to meet her just slightly, and she let him. Unexpectedly he sat up and grabbed her hair pulling her off of him, her lips made a small suction cup sound as she was taken off of him, she looked at him surprised.

He chuckled deep and masculine at her, "You're a natural, but the nights not over, Kagome now it's my turn to show you my skills." He laid her back, and slid down so his cheeks brushed the inside of her thighs. Miroku watched her face as he kissed her thigh, brushing his lips then tongue over her skin, going down lower he started to outright lick and nibble his way toward her center. He hovered over her curls, then blew his hot breath against her, Kagome whimpered.

She was clean, smelling sweet, and he was going to enjoy this immensely. Miroku pushed his lips in between hers, she stiffened, all her attention focused on him. He snuck his tongue out, and flicked over her clit. Kagome let out a little moan and her upper body collapsed, she let him take over. Miroku reached up opening her lips, licking sucking nibbling every inch of her. He forced her to make every sound he could, from whimpers, throaty moans, to soft squeals. She was now drenched and ready, begging actually. He smoothed his middle finger between her inner lips, moving in soft circles opening her up to him, his finger glided in, she moved her hips up, he slid it out, she pouted.

Miroku smiled, then surprised her fingering her fast, she started to pant, her skin flushed, and she moaned his name. He knew she was ready, he rose above her again, she looked at him with dazed eyes. He smiled then whispered in her ear, "My sweet Kagome, will you let me in?" At the same time, he moved his hips, his head pressed just a little against her opening. Kagome gasped and covered her face with her hands, Miroku waited unsure what to do with her reaction. But Kagome did not disappoint, she uncovered her face to show a huge grin, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss him, they laughed. She looked up to him, "Miroku, I want you to make love to me, gently… at first." She blushed madly saying it, but her voice didn't waver, and Miroku didn't need any more encouragement.  
-

This is where I wrote the sex scene, but respectfully requests that my smut not be on this site for any innocent little kid to find. So, if you are an adult and would like to read this fully. Go to and look up my penname, Seasprite15.

All my stories are posted there in full glory, I hope you enjoy. And if you don't mind missing the scene.. read on!

They panted and kissed each other lightly coming back down to earth. They laid there a long time like that, basking in their combined heat, and melding skin.

Kagome sat up, smiling, Miroku gave her a curious look. She winked at him and giggled, then she slowly stood up, a bit wobbly. She walked to the entrance of the cave, then turned around, as if waiting for him. So Miroku stood up, and came to stand in front of her, she was still grinning. He didn't know what she was up to, but he liked how silly she was being. She walked a few yards away again, but she did not wait for him instead she yelled, "Catch me if you can!" And she barreled down hill.

This took Miroku completely by surprise, but soon he was following after her at a run he called to her, "Hey! Where are you going?" But the only response he got was her laughter. After a few minutes, he lost her, but then he could hear her calling his name. "Miroku, Miroku, where are you slow poke! Miroku!" He headed straight for her voice. When he finally found her, she sat on the beach of a beautiful pond, bathed in moonlight.  
He walked up to her, she grinned at him, "Want to take a midnight swim?" Miroku smiled at her and helped her to stand, they waded into the water together. After they took their swim, Kagome demanded her pleasure again and again, and Miroku was only to happy to comply.

They were both happy, for that short time, they were care free, no time travel, no Naraku, no Inuyasha, no Sango, no vortex, no danger. Only their soft and passionate love.


End file.
